


and if you don’t, don’t mind me saying so, i love you

by juniperProse



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, andrew is best bf, don’t let the rating deter you, i had to google how to spell andrew’s name i’m a fake fan, it’s ALL fluff, this would be rated teen if it weren’t for the mention of sex and stuff, trans steven lim, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperProse/pseuds/juniperProse
Summary: “So, Andrew and Steven were taking things slowly. You can imagine his surprise when, one late night at Andrew’s apartment, Steven blurted out “Iwannahavesexwithyou,” right after pulling away from a heated kiss.“—Or: Steven has something he wants to tell Andrew, and Andrew is a good, sweet boyfriend.





	and if you don’t, don’t mind me saying so, i love you

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOO boy this is self indulgent.
> 
> title is from the song Secrets Are No Fun by Bad Bad Hats. it’s a good song, and it’s very fitting, so give it a listen before/after u read this :>

Andrew and Steven’s relationship had been… slow-moving, to say the least. Even that was an understatement.

They spent the first week afraid to even hold hands, and it wasn’t until the following month that they even kissed one another on the cheeks, let alone the mouth. It wasn’t until now, four, almost five months into their dating that they were comfortable enough to make out with each other. Neither had said I love you yet, though Andrew really, really wanted to, if he was being honest.

Andrew didn’t mind, he really didn’t. He was fine with whatever Steven wanted, and if Steven wanted to move at half of a snail’s pace, then that was okay with him.

Sometimes the best desserts tasted better when savored, you know? Or, something like that. He would think of a better food metaphor later.

So, Andrew and Steven were taking things slowly. You can imagine his surprise when, one late night at Andrew’s apartment, Steven blurted out “Iwannahavesexwithyou,” right after pulling away from a heated kiss.

Andrew wasn’t taken aback, per se, but he was… well, _surprised_. Pleasantly so. “Okay.”

Steven’s face was tinged with blush and Andrew would be lying if he said he didn’t find that absolutely endearing. Cutie.

With a shy smile, Steven laced their fingers together and walked towards Andrew’s bedroom.

They sat at the edge of the bed, and paused for a moment; Steven looked like a deer in the headlights, and Andrew realized he’d probably have to take the lead here. Duh, okay.

With a gentle hand, he cupped Steven’s cheek, and leaned in and kissed him. Their kisses always felt like first kisses, like the sweetest fucking delicacies on planet Earth.

Andrew deepened their kiss, the hand that wasn’t on Steven’s jaw now touching Steven’s knee. Slowly, slowly, slowly, like fucking molasses, he moved his hand up the other man’s thigh.

Steven made a noise, not a “I’m enjoying this keep going” noise (as he sometimes made during their more intense kissing sessions) but a noise in the negative.

Andrew pulled back, and moved his exploratory hand back to Steven’s knee.

“You good, babe?”

“I…yes?” Steven opened his mouth to say more, but halted, jaw clenching.

“Talk to me. What’s up?”

Andrew’s thumb rubbed circles on Steven’s knee in a way he hoped came off as reassuring. Steven looked at his own hands, as if they were suddenly the most interesting thing in the room, as if he couldn’t bare to meet Andrew’s gaze.

Steven took a breath. “I want to do this. Tonight. I’ve wanted to, for a while now. But… I’m… nervous?”

Andrew smiled softly. God, he loved this man, and he wanted nothing more than to wipe that look of apprehension off his face.

“S’okay. We can take it slow.”

“No- no, that’s not it, I… um,” Steven stopped. Andrew could see his nails biting into his palms- a nervous habit- and he shuffled to take Steven’s hands in his, squeezing them reassuringly. “There’s something…” Steven searched for words, still not meeting Andrew’s eyes, instead looking at his lap. “Something I gotta tell you first. Well, show you. And I don’t want you to freak out or get upset or something.”

Now he looked up at Andrew, searching for something in his eyes. Reassurance, probably.

“Okay,” said Andrew. “But if you have a weird tentacle dick, I may have some words to say,” he deadpanned.

Steven laughed at that, just a little. Good enough. “Not even close. I… okay, this is gonna be weird and dumb.” Andrew wanted to make a teasing comment in response to that, but chose not to for the better. “I- I want you to close your eyes, and don’t open them until I tell you to. Okay?”

“Okay, Steven.” Andrew obliged. He felt Steven get up from the bed, and move to the other side of the room.

Panic didn’t race through him- Andrew wasn’t the type to panic. He did feel curious, though, and a little worried. What was so important that it had Steven so worked up? He’d figured out a long while ago that he would love this ridiculous, adorable, ray of fucking sunshine no matter what, though he hadn’t admitted that out loud yet; whatever it was, it’d have to be pretty fucking bad to deter him. Well, he’d find out soon, he guessed. No time to fuss.

Andrew heard the shuffling of clothes coming off and furrowed his brows. Okay. This was fine; clothes coming off was kind of the goal here. Footsteps padded across the room and stopped in front of him.

“Okay. Okay, you can open your eyes now.” Steven’s voice bordered on shaky.

Andrew did, and he was met both with surprise and the thought of _wow, this man is fucking gorgeous._

Thin scars trailed on Steven’s chest under his pecs, and his arms were sorta-crossed, like he wanted to cover up his chest but knew he shouldn’t. Andrew’s eyes trailed downwards- Steven’s hipbones were godly, and maybe that was a weird thing to think, but they _were_ \- and back up to meet his boyfriend’s gaze.

Steven looked like he might cry.

“Well?” Steven started. He _sounded_ like he might cry.

Andrew, who was not the type to panic, panicked. Steven shouldn’t cry, especially not because of him, no no no.

“Carpets don’t match the drapes, huh? Is that what you were worried about?”

Oh, God. Fucking _smart move_ , Ilnyckyj.

Steven laughed despite himself, tears falling down his cheeks. Nevermind, Andrew _nailed_ it, he got him to smile and that was all that mattered. “You… you aren’t upset, right?”

“Of course not,” Andrew stood up, pulling Steven’s arms uncrossed and lacing their fingers together. “You’re my boyfriend, and I love you. No matter what. Okay?” He brought the other hand up to wipe Steven’s tears away with his thumb.

“Okay. Love you too,” Steven said, leaning in a minuscule amount closer. Andrew caught onto this and kissed him gently and chastely.

“You’re fucking beautiful, Steven Lim. Now lemme get naked, too. Feels weird being the only one in the room with clothes on.”

Steven blushed and smiled his sunshine smile, and Andrew- Andrew was so, _so_ in love.

Maybe they’d take things a little faster from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m hot gay trash bye, thanks for reading!!!!!


End file.
